The new variety of rose plant of the present invention originated from a controlled crossing during the summer of 1995 between an un-named seedling and ‘KORruge’, a non-patented rose.
The resulting seeds were planted during the following winter and germinated in the spring. The resulting seedlings were evaluated and exhibited distinctive physical and biological characteristics. The new rose plant was selected as a single plant from the seedling beds due to its superior characteristics and asexually propagated for further evaluation. This new and distinctive rose variety is named ‘KORquelda’.